


A Perfectly Arranged Occasion (see end notes for full title)

by f_m_r_l



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_m_r_l/pseuds/f_m_r_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 221b in which the wedding goes off without a significant hitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfectly Arranged Occasion (see end notes for full title)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marry, Shag, Cliff, Remix](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15675) by f_m_r_l. 



> ...which was, of course, inspired by [Fill #2 (listed as "Long Forgotten Marry/Shag/Kill Fill")](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/4076.html?thread=10205420#t10205420) by andrea_deer. This story is only tangentially related to hers.
> 
> Thank you to my betas, innie_darling and linguini17 and to my Britpicker, flying_android.

It had been a wonderful wedding. Mycroft had done everything in his power to assure that, even before John or Sherlock had possessed the slightest serious idea of marriage.

"Miranda?" His assistant looked up. She always did, no matter what transitory name he gave her. "Miss Morstan is becoming seriously attached to John despite his previous commitments to Sherlock. Do send along Percy to distract her, will you? And give him a rugged cover name like 'Rex' or 'Jake' or 'Cliff'."

With Miss Morstan headed off, John was so smoothly guided into marrying Sherlock that he probably thought he'd done it of his own free will. (Mycroft firmly believed in predestination—for others, upon his arrangement.) The wedding was held at the country estate, attended by family, close friends, and—Mycroft was very careful about this—absolutely no assassins. Irene had caused a minor stir, but there was never any telling whom Mummy would bring as a date. The wedding proceeded apace with meticulously arranged flowers; impeccably selected, tuned, and pressed chamber orchestra; and John staring affectionately into Sherlock's eyes with Sherlock gazing impatiently back.

The reception went off without a hitch as well. The merriment was only briefly interrupted when Sherlock, John, and Greg rushed off to a crime scene.

And they lived happily never boring.

**Author's Note:**

> The full title is "A Perfectly Arranged Occasion: Mary Shags Cliff"


End file.
